1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier system for the mechanical connection of interchangeable supplementary interior equipment, in particular a central console, for application in a motor vehicle, comprising a carrier frame and attachment devices with means against unauthorised release. Carrier systems are normally used anywhere where supplementary equipment is to be combined with basic equipment.
2. Background Art
In particular carrier systems are used in motor vehicles in which a basic model can additionally be fitted with various items of interior equipment. In this respect differentiation is made between various types of supplementary interior equipment. On one hand, the supplementary interior equipment can be designed for the user such that it can be easily fitted and removed by the user. On the other hand, the interior equipment can only be fitted with the aid of special tools by authorised workshops. The invention is primarily intended for supplementary interior equipment which can be fitted and removed by the operator or user. A typical example of supplementary interior equipment which can be fitted is a child's seat, which can be varied according to the age, weight and/or size of the child. Another example of supplementary interior equipment are central consoles which previously have been permanently installed and can only be interchanged by authorised specialists.
Generally, a generic carrier system is known for joining child's seats to the rear seat bench of a motor vehicle. These are either joined to the motor vehicle by the belt system or by means of other devices.
With the known solution there is the disadvantage that the child's seat is placed on the upholstery of the rear seat bench and consequently causes wear on the seat upholstery. Also, these types of carrier system only offer a mechanical connection and no electrical connection, for example.
Furthermore, central consoles are known which are located in the region of the motor vehicle tunnel. With the known central consoles there is the disadvantage that they can only be fitted by a specialist with special tools.